The Privacy of the Auditorium!
by mamadelia
Summary: A late night adventure in the school auditorium leads to fun and self realisation for more than one Cheerio. Smut/Fluff.  Voyeurism. Santana/Brittany romance with a side of Rachel/Quinn. Brittana. M for a reason


**I don't own anything connected to Glee.**

**I don't usually write any comments on my stories but I have a few more Brittana one-shot ideas so if you guys enjoy this and want me to post them let me know. This is just a short distraction whilst I work the next chapter of my other story but I hope you like it.**

* * *

"Thanks Rachel" Quinn said, her stare intently set on the auditorium floor "you didn't have to help me with this"

"I know. I'm happy to help. I know musical theatre better than anyone in this place. My dad's have invested a lot of time and money so I can gain the experience that others here can only dream of. If..."

"Rachel" Quinn interrupted

"Sorry Quinn. I'm happy to help, plus I've never snuck anywhere at night let alone broken into the school. This will be great for my memoirs".

"So why are we sat at the back of the auditorium if you're going to teach me to project my voice. Does it not make more sense to be on the stage?"

"You need to take in the size of the room your voice needs to fill. Understanding the space is a big part of filling the space with sound without it being shrill"

Quinn looked around the massive auditorium in silence, taking in the large stage at the far side of the room, flagged with blue curtains and still scattered with Props from glee practice. The seats stretching out in front of her, slightly staggered up to the front of the stage. Large theatre lights hung in the dark of the room, a single spot light shining on the stage that Rachel had insisted would help with the special awareness.

"What was that?" Rachel whispered with panic, frantically looking about

"What was what?" Quinn glanced at the door. "It will just be the plumbing or something. We are the only ones here".

Quinn continued to take in the auditorium, contemplating its size in silence.

A loud giggling sound came from the wings of the stage and both girls froze, automatically sinking lower into their seats.

"Shush" was all Quinn could say as she looked on nervously at the stage, subconsciously gripping Rachel's hand.

* * *

Brittany pulled Santana onto the stage, their pinkies linked as they giggled and skipped through the curtains.

They had found a way into the school through the Cheerio's locker room during their second year at MWHS and broke in every couple of months when they found themselves exceptionally bored with Lima.

Santana would pick locks on various lockers to gain information on her class mates, the little insights helping her to maintain her superiority. She also used the time to make some necessary amendments to both her and Brittany's academic files. Brittany loved coming into the school at night but purely for the indulgence or dancing down the expanse of corridors with no one getting in her way; and having some time with Santana, away from their bedrooms, the quiet and privacy allowed the Latina to drop her usually impenetrable guard down.

"Britt, why are you so desperate to dance on the stage, we should get going"

Brittany, still with her pinkie linked to Santana's, walked backwards onto the boards pouting through a grin.

"I want to dance San"

"That's what you have been doing whilst I made sure we both have a 4.0 GPA" Santana smirked

"I'm going to dance for you"

Santana didn't need to hear anymore, moving quicker to reach Brittany she pulled the blonde in to a searing kiss. Continuing to grin into the kiss the taller girl bit down and gently pulled on Santana's lower lip before releasing from the kiss.

"I told you I want to dance" she purred in a seductive tone, looking over her shoulder as she walked over to the iPod dock.

Rachel's mouth was a gasp as she looked at Quinn with confusion. They couldn't hear the conversation that had taken place on stage but had witnessed the passionate kiss and the seductive body language.

"Just stay quiet" Quinn whispered "if they know we are hiding back here we will never hear the end of it from Santana and I'm not in the mood to face her wrath"

Rachel nodded slowly but a questioning worry in her eyes was directed at Quinn.

"Don't worry. Brittany will dance and then they will leave without ever knowing we were here and then we can get back to teaching me".

Brittany crouched at the docking station, her Cheerio's skirt brushing the floor as she scrolled through her playlists. As the music started she turned to Santana and pointed at a chair in the centre of the stage.

"Sit"

Santana recognised the song from the opening bars, it was a song that had always brought a smile to her face and it was a song Brittany had danced for her too many times before.

Brittany walked towards Santana holding her gaze as the instrument introduction of the song blared around them. As she started to sing the tall blonde dancer circled the dazed looking Santana running her finger over the Latina's collar bone and around her shoulder, bewitching her as she moved.

_I love myself  
I want you to love me  
When I'm feelin' down  
I want you above me  
I search myself  
I want you to find me  
I forget myself  
I want you to remind me _

Now standing in front of Santana Brittany danced, her hips swaying, her arms above her head before she inched forwards with the chorus, her hands now running seductively over her own body, over her breast and down to her skirt;

_I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you  
I touch myself  
I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no_

Moving the Latina's feet with her own white sneakers, she moved a final step forward to the newly created space between the seated Santana's legs, and continued to dance closer, her hot breath brushing over the caramel skin in front of her.

_You're the one who makes me happy honey  
You're the sun who makes me shine  
When you're around I'm always laughing  
I want to make you mine_

As Brittany danced back up Santana, the seated Cheerio placed her hands on the blondes hips, hypnotised by the vision before her. It was times like these that Santana remembered to pray and give thanks for Brittany's dance abilities.

Brittany stopped singing as she got lost the dark hazel eyes looking back up at her.

_I close my eyes  
And see you before me  
Think I would die  
If you were to ignore me  
A fool could see  
Just how much I adore you  
I get down on my knees  
I'd do anything for you_

The song played on as Brittany straddled Santana's right thigh, her hips still moving with the music as she felt the contact of soft toned skin.

With the touch of Brittany and the heat radiating onto her thigh Santana loses the control she was desperately trying to hold on to. Looking directly into the ocean blue eyes in front of her Santana ran her hands under Brittany's tight cheerio's top, savouring the touch of her firm abs, before her hands run under the fabric of her bra.

* * *

"What should we do? We have to let them know we are here. Or at least we need to get out of here."

"Rachel, calm down. If we tell them we are here they will freak and if we try and leave they will see us. Just stay quiet and if it freaks you out don't watch"

* * *

As Brittany ground down on Santana's thigh in time to the music a soft moan escaped from her lips. Santana's focus sharpened when she realised there was a distinct lack of spanx on the dancer and her eyebrow raised as a smirk swept across her face.

"Mmmm Britt" came out as a hum into Brittany's neck as she felt the blondes arousal on her leg.

Brittany giggled with a mischievous grin across her face. "Stand up San"

Santana obediently did as she was told, releasing a whimper at the loss of contact as the blonde stood first.

Struggling to focus again Santana leans in next to Brittany's ear. "Maybe we should head back to my place. My parents are working tonight and..."

"No San, You won't be with me at School unless we are hidden in the showers or some dark corner so this way at least I have part of my wish come true; that we can be ourselves, without hiding, somewhere other than in your bedrooms".

Santana stared deep into the sky blue eyes looking back at her. She felt her chest constrict and a sensation in her stomach that she was growing more and more used too. She immediately captured Brittany in another intense kiss, running her hot tongue over Brittany's lower lip, gaining entrance through the soft moans the blonde was emitting.

Both girls moved together as the strangely erotic eighties playlist continued to fill the auditorium. Dancing slowly in a close embrace Santana moved her kisses to the blonde's long neck. Brittany shivered, Santana's lips causing a warm tingling sensation to radiate form where ever they made contact.

* * *

Rachel felt Quinn's hand tense in her own, drawing her attention away from the stage and back to the blonde next to here. Both their breathing was ragged and irregular. Rachel saw Quinn run her tongue slowly over her lip her focus never leaving her Cheerio team mates.

* * *

Santana continued her attentions over Brittany's body, kissing over the coarse fabric of the Cheerio's top, breathing in the combined aroma of linen and coconut as she went. With her left hand eagerly kneading Brittany's soft breasts she uses her nose to move the hem of the dancers Cheerio's top up exposing a few inches of the fair-haired girl's perfect porcelain abs.

Kissing Brittany's stomach she momentarily lost all thought, running both of her hand around the blondes back and pulling Brittany's tummy impossibly close to her kisses. She breathed in a deep breath, her head lost against the contact with Brittany's skin. Brittany noticed the sudden change in the Latina's actions and ran her hand through Santana's ink black hair. She loved the times when Santana did this, she could never figure out why but those embraces, her perfect caramel skinned face softly and lovingly kissing her toned pale abdomen made her feel more secure in their relationship than anything else.

* * *

"I think that is one of the cutest things I have ever seen" Rachel said in a whisper "I knew they had sex occasionally but they really look as if they love each other"

Quinn remained silent but nodded, looking happily on at her friends. She tensed momentarily as she felt Rachel's warm hand on her own thigh, steadying herself from the unbalanced position they found themselves huddled in.

* * *

Kissing the back of Brittany's hand Santana moved her attention to lightly sucking on each of her long pale thin fingers. As she sucked on Brittany's ring finger Santana looked up at the sky blue eyes looking down at her and she smirked.

Santana knelt on the hard wooden floor of the stage, the cold timber numbing the slightly uncomfortable feeling radiating from her knees. With the ease of one motion she rid Brittany of her panties, the blonde stepping out of them elegantly, her focus constantly on Santana's face.

Firmly gripping the impossibly long legs on the dancer Santana manoeuvred Brittany's right foot so it was perched on the chair. Silently thankful for Brittany's flexibility and balance Santana set about kissing a trail up her left leg from her knee until she was breathing warmly over the blonde's centre.

Her breathing was deep yet regular. She could hear the pleading moans coming from the tall girl. Smiling to herself Santana allowed her tongue one swipe of Brittany's wet fold. As she was met with quivering flesh Santana couldn't control herself any further and immediately licked the smooth muscle between Brittany's clit and her centre. Repeating this move slowly Santana heard louder groans filling the stage. As she ran her tongue circling Brittany's entrance a flood of wetness overwhelmed her lips. She could never describe the taste of the Dutch beauty but it was a taste that Santana knew she would never stop craving.

"San" Was all Brittany could say against the ecstasy she was feeling. Santana knew exactly what she wanted next. Moving her kisses higher to Brittany's stomach once again she pushed two fingers hard into the blonde, pausing momentarily before curling them hard against the enlarged g-spot within the overly aroused girl.

"Fuck San, Yes"

Santana continued harder and faster, mixing her movements between thursting her fingers deeper and curling them hard.

Santana flicked her tongue over Brittany's hard clit, the muscles twitching around her fingers signalling how close Brittany was. Pushing herself up off the floor, her finger thrusting harder into the dancer, Santana stood so she could look deep into Brittany's eyes as she came.

As the ecstasy pushed Brittany over the edge Santana spoke with remarkable clarity through the sound of both of their breathless gasps.

"I Love you"

"San" was all that escaped Brittany's mouth as a single breath. Santana slowed her movements for the Blonde to ride out her orgasm. As she came down Santana kissed her once again, a loving and passionate kiss.

Removing her fingers Brittany moved her foot back to the security of the floor holding onto Santana, relying on the shorter girl to keep her upright.

Santana Licked her own fingers, tasting Brittany again as she smiled at the girl she loved.

"I love you too and that was really hot" Brittany giggled.

* * *

Quinn and Rachel looked at each other, both flushed, their breath catching. They had stayed close huddled together, their hands roaming the unfamiliar territory of each other as they watched on.

When they were sure the coast was clean they both stood, shaking slightly, weak at the knees.

"I think we should maybe call it a night" was all Quinn could say as she stared at Rachel's inviting lips.

"Yes, I guess"

"I will see you at Glee tomorrow afternoon."

* * *

Santana and Brittany walked into glee, their pinkies linked like any other day. Santana had been quieter than normal but that wasn't that rare when she and Brittany had had an exceptionally intense night. Walking to the front row they took their seats next to each other, Brittany cooing hello to the fellow gleeks while Santana sat deep in thought. Rachel and Quinn both sat at opposite sides of the room, both looking awkward, avoiding eye contact with each other or the other two Cheerio's.

"OK, So today we are going to look at some songs for Regional's"

Santana raised her hand, not used to not just calling out. Today she was on new territory.

"Yes Santana. Do you have an idea?"

"Em" the nerves evident in Santana's voice causing Brittany to look at her with confusion "would it be OK if I sang something?"

"Now?"

"Yes"

"Sure, the floor is yours"

"Thanks Mr Schue"

Santana stood slowly and walked over to the piano handing over some sheet music that had been folded into a tiny square. Walking back to face the group Santana looked over to Brittany before addressing the club.

"I don't discuss my emotions" Santana stated, her voice strong and cutting

"I'm not the sort of person that opens up about all the little things in her life, singing of every little development or feeling"

Murmurs filled her room and Santana could see a cross between confusion and anger on each of the staring faces. Another glance to Brittany raised her spirits as the blonde girl smiled back at her, a beaming smile that made Santana feel weak at the knees once more.

I want to sing a song about something that isn't just a little thing in my life. She is the best thing in my life and the most important thing in my life".

Looking over at Brad on the Piano Santana nodded and he began to play.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
_

Santana kept her gaze on Brittany who was smiling back at her, her blue eyes full of all the feelings that Santana saw everyday but never grew tired of seeing.

With the next line of the song Brittany let out a little giggle making Santana playfully roll her eyes, a communication lost of the entire group with the exception of two rather bright red faces.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

Santana walked over to Brittany who was still seated on the front row, and knelt before her taking both of her hand in her own.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
_  
_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive  
_

Brittany stood with Santana as the shorter girl led her to the middle of the room. Their faces just inches apart, their arms naturally engaged for dancing and they both sang for no one else but each other.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
_

The two girls danced effortlessly as they sang. Staring deep into each other's eyes, smiles fixed on each of their mouths. Neither moved their gaze to the other students. Mercedes, Kurt, Mike and Tina wore wide grins as they swayed in time to the music singing along softly. Finn looked completely confused by what was going on and Puck practically had his jaw on the floor drooling. Artie sat showing no emotion, a glimpse of Jealousy and contempt barely visible in his eyes but not anything too noticeable.

_I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
_

Santana ran her hand through Brittany's hair and kissed her cheek as they sang, missing more and more of the lyrics as they got lost in the contact with each other.

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
_

Finding Brittany's lips Santana gave into the longing. She had been so keen to keep this part of her life private from everyone yet she found the experience liberating. She smiled into Brittany's kiss as she felt the blonde girl lick softly against her lips. Parting her mouth her tongue was eagerly met by Brittany's and a loud moan escaped. She couldn't honestly identify if the moan came from her or the dancer.

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

As the music came to an end the entire choir room could hear the private whisper of "I'm in love with you" leave Santana's lips.

Quinn and Rachel allowed their gaze to meet each other, the blush in each of their cheeks increasing but a knowing smile appearing on both faces and the rest of the room erupted in whoops and cheers.

Santana hid her head briefly against Brittany's shoulder before turning her attention to the choir again.

"Britt didn't want us to have to hide constantly at School. Being ourselves here means a lot to her but I would really appreciate it if we could not broadcast this around the rest of the school. I don't want it to be a dirty little secret because I couldn't be more proud of Britt and my feelings for her but..."

"We understand" Mercedes said walking over to the girls. "This is Lima and not everyone is as cool as us" with laughter she embraced both girls, the group hug quickly joined by Kurt, Tina, Mike, Rachel and Quinn. In the mash of bodies it was difficult to see where one person started and another finished but in the confusion Quinn found Rachel's hand as she smiled at her shyly over Tina's back.


End file.
